The Long Weekend
by MelCrooks
Summary: While celebrating their anniversary Hermione and Marcus look back on how it all started. This story is fluff and smut.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm sure as hell not profiting from this work.**_

* * *

**Friday, June 2008**

Hermione lifted her head to massage the dull pain that was starting to form in the back of her neck. As her hands rubbed the sensitive spot, her eyes glanced at the clock hanging next to her office door. With a loud grasp she immediately stood from her chair and gather the papers that were spread across her desk into a folder for later review. When she slipped the folder into her bag; she stopped herself. She remembered her promise to herself that this weekend she will not work. She placed the folder into her desk drawer, then locked it with a flick of her wand before heading to the door. Hermione removed her Ministry robes hanging them on the designated hook next to the clock. A soft smile appeared on her face as the silver badge below the Ministry 'M' on her robe shined with her full name. With the tip of her finger she traced the embroidered letters under her name that read Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Five years already," she said, lifting her bag strap higher on her shoulder, then closing the door behind. She thought about the last five years as she made her daily walk to the Floo she always used. So much has changed and yet there are still the same constants in her life. She wasn't sure why all of a sudden she had become sentimental, but the thoughts were making her happy. She felt excited to return home this Friday night as the green flames swirled around her body.

Stepping into her sitting room, Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw the two people she loved most in the world fast asleep on the couch. Her little boy, only two, was fast asleep on his father's large chest. His little body slightly moving up and down due to his father's breathing. She walked to the couch and placed a delicate kiss on top of his head. She loved the feeling of his soft dark curls against her cheek and the scent of his baby shampoo as it filled her nose. When she lifted her head a different pair of dark eyes were looking up at her.

"Hello, darling. Sorry, I'm late," she whispered, pushing her husband's fringe away from his forehead.

It's alright, love," he whispered as a smile stretched across his face. "Don't I get a kiss too?"

"Of course." Hermione said, lowering her head and placing her lips on his. "I'll put him to bed."

"I'll take him upstairs. You go get settled. I have dinner waiting for us in the kitchen."

"You didn't have to wait up for me. It's already almost nine." Hermione watched as her husband sat up and gently held their son as he moved to stand.

"It's a special night and I wanted to share it with you. Now, go and get comfortable and I'll meet you in the kitchen," he said, lowering his head one more time to kiss her lips before heading upstairs. Hermione walked into her bedroom and smiled yet again, as she noticed a certain night shirt was neatly folded on top of their bed. She removed her heels and work clothes, then happily put on the old worn out nightshirt. Making her way into their kitchen, she noticed the plates of food on their small kitchen table. On further inspection, she had to hold back her tears seeing exactly what was on the plates. She could instantly recognize The Leaky Cauldron's food keeping warm under a heating charm. She sat down behind her plate of fish and chips and waited for the wizard who would devour the other plate filled with a large portion of Shepherd's Pie. She heard her husband walk in and turned her head towards the entrance.

"Almost complete," he said as he pulled out a Butterbeer and placed it next to Hermione's plate and a glass of Firewhisky for himself. Before he sat down, he looked at his wife. "Stand up for a second love." Hermione stood up. "Can you give me a turn in that lovely shirt of yours?" Hermione smiled at her husband and gave him a turn in the short nightshirt that he provided her.

"You're absolutely beautiful," he said as Hermione walked slowly towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed a kiss on his lips enjoying the feel of his soft kisses against her mouth. "After five years of being together, who would of guessed that seeing Flint across your back would still be such a turn on?"

"You know exactly what you're doing, Mr. Flint and thank you. Seeing the food and yes, this damn Slytherin Quidditch jersey, is making this night quite special already. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Flint. Now, food, I'm starving." Hermione laughed as they sat on the table. The fish was just right and the chips were crispy as ever. She had had her share of fish and chips over the last five years, but tonight the greasy meal brought her back to how it all started, how her life changed for the better.

"What's on your mind, love?" Said Marcus as he took a sip of his drink.

"Just thinking...and not about work," she said with a playful scowl on her face. "I couldn't help but to feel sentimental all day today." Marcus smiled at her. "Can you believe that we are married and have a child together?"

"I know what you mean," he laughed. "Who knew one weekend of shagging could change your entire life?" Hermione laughed, then stopped. "Don't worry," he said, "I silenced the kitchen after putting Hugo to sleep." Hermione exhaled, relieved that she could not wake the baby.

"Nice thinking," she replied with a smile. "And though I would love to disagree with you, yes, one weekend of shagging sure did change things. Well...it was actually the week before the shagging."

"Yes, I remember," he said.

"I don't think I could ever stop thanking our friends for making me go see that match," she said with a smile. "I still remember that night perfectly _and_ that weekend that changed everything." Marcus smiled at her, then reached over lacing his fingers with hers.

"As do I, love."

* * *

_**Thanks Pamela RR.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Saturday, June 2003**

"Wicked!" Was all Hermione heard as she followed Ron, Harry, and Ginny inside the luxury suite of the Yorkshire Moors Quidditch Stadium. She couldn't help but internally groan at the idea of having to sit through another Quidditch match. "_How do I always end up at one of these things?_" she thought to herself. "_I need to stop! Hermione you told yourself it's time to try new things!_" As Hermione walked through the door her mouth fell open. Although, she had been to quite a few matches, due to Ginny playing for the Holyhead Harpies, she has never been inside a suite. Soft leather seats lined the enormous glass less window facing the Quidditch pitch. In one corner a witch dressed in black robes used her wand to fill trays of Butterbeer, firewhisky, and champagne. On the opposite side of the bar a wizard dressed in the same style of robe was placing a large flower arrangement in the middle of a table lined with trays filled with various foods. Hermione couldn't help but acknowledge that Ron was indeed correct; this place was _wicked_!

"Are we early?" asked Hermione as she took a seat next to Ginny grabbing two champagne flutes.

"I'm sure some of players' girlfriends and wives will be filling in some seats soon." Ginny happily took the flute from Hermione. "They usually arrive just a few minutes before the game starts," replied Ginny as she turned her head towards the entrance.

"It's too bad we won't be able to enjoy this for much longer." Ginny turned to look at Hermione with a confused look on her face. "After all, the Chudley Cannons are playing tonight, so the game won't last long." Ginny almost spit the champagne from her mouth as she begin to laugh.

"Did our dear Mione just make a Quidditch joke?" asked Ginny as she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Not only a joke, but you actually remembered a Quidditch team besides the Harpies," Ginny continued to laugh.

"Yes, it's amazing what champagne can do to one's head," replied Hermione as she lifted her flute to her best girlfriend and took another sip.

"I know this isn't your _thing_, but I'm glad you came tonight. I'm also grateful that you come watch me play too."

"I truly enjoy watching you play Gin. And tonight? Why not? I love spending time with you all and this is a perfect opportunity to. Also, if you can promise me seats like this at every game, I'll be happy to attend more often."

"I might never be able to give you boxed seats, but at least there is always a fantastic view."

"A fantastic view?" asked Hermione, a confused look on her face.

"Fit wizards in Quidditch uniforms, my dear," replied the red head with a wink. Hermione couldn't hold the laugh that escaped her mouth; the noise bringing attention to the the witches.

"Oi! What's so funny?" asked Ron as he reached over Harry to tap his sister's arm.

"Oh! Mind your own business Ron. The game is about to start," said Ginny as she shushed her older brother. As if on queue, the announcer welcomed the crowd and a group of witches (and some wizards) entered the box and filled in the seats.

"**Ladies and gentlemen cross your fingers for… the Chudley Cannons**!"

Bright flashes of orange whipped through the large stadium as fireworks morphed into cannonballs and double "C's". Hermione noticed fans raising their hands with crossed fingers shouting, "Hope for the best!" Their box was at the perfect height that she could see the players clearly as they circled the pitch.

"**The captain of the Chudley Cannons...Peter Morgan!"**

More cheers erupted as the captain made his way around the stadium pumping his crossed fingers in the air. He stopped in front of their box. Hermione then noticed the woman standing next to her in a tight orange dress, matching pumps, and long shiny black hair. She leaned out the window giving the captain an almost indecent kiss. The audience cheered even louder. When the kiss ended the captain gave a nod to the rest of the group before he turned his back to them to face the pitch.

"That was _unexpected_. No wonder these seats are so exclusive," said Harry as he looked at his friends.

"Captains usually fly by the boxes to acknowledge the highest paying fans and owners," replied Ginny.

"And the kiss?" asked Hermione.

"I guess nothings wrong with a little extra luck. Even though I tempted to Scourgify my eyes, " replied Ginny with a smirk.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but remind me to thank your boyfriend for these seats," said Ron as he watched the witch in the tight orange dress walk back to her seat by the bar, joining the rest of the beautiful women that filled the room.

"I'll let _Draco_ know," she replied then stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Hermione smiled at the siblings' shenanigans occurring next to her. She thought about all that has changed since the war. Harry and Ginny decided to stay friends, due to Harry realizing he was not attracted to the youngest Weasley. As a matter of fact, he wasn't attracted to any _witch_. Ginny's heart was broken, but in the end, she fell for Draco when she completed her final year at Hogwarts. Hermione was actually the one to first befriend Draco when she returned to Hogwarts. He was forced to complete his eighth year to avoid an Azkaban sentence. She introduced him to her group of friends and he introduced her to the few friends he had left. Hermione wasn't surprised at the connection. Ginny was cheeky and didn't take his snarky attitude and he easily calmed her whenever her anger got the best of her. It took sometime, but in the end, they didn't want to part from each other.

Hermione was sure Draco gave these tickets to Ron to win the last Weasley over. Ron was still having a hard time accepting the relationship. It's been three years since the war, but Hermione can understand Ron's concerns. Ginny was hardly around when Draco was that horrible boy who constantly bullied the trio. Hermione and Harry forgave Draco, but Ron, perhaps one day. She snapped out of her train of thought when suddenly the stadium grew eerily quiet. Hermione's brows furrowed as the sound of a bird singing echoed throughout the stadium.

"**Ladies and gentlemen...Are you ready?...the Montrose Magpies**!"

The cheering was so loud that even Hermione started to feel the rumble of excitement in her stomach. It reminded her of the Quidditch World Cup she attended her fourth year (excluding the Death Eaters, of course). More fireworks went off, allowing the white sparks to morph into a giant magpie. The night sky filling in the outline as the black and white bird moved over the crowd.

"**The captain of the Montrose Magpies...Marcus Flint!"**

Hermione's forehead creased in thought as she tried to place the name. She turned to her group of friends. "Is that the same Marcus Fl-"

"That it is Granger." Hermione turned towards the entrance as Draco walked into the room followed by Theodore Nott.

"Hello love," said Theo as he walked over to Harry and lowered his head to place a kiss on his cheek. He then turned to Ron who moved over a seat to allow Harry to sit next to him and Theo to take the seat between Harry and Ginny. "I'm going to need you to move over one more for Draco, _Weasley_." Ron turned slightly red, but moved over as he rolled his eyes. "Thank you, deary," replied Theo with a large grin on his face. Ron scowled at the former Slytherin then turned to face the game. Harry turned his head to whisper in his boyfriend's ear.

"Please don't be an arse to my best friend," said Harry.

"But it's so much _fun_," replied Theo with raised eyebrows and mischief in his eyes. Harry stared at the young man's midnight blue eyes and wavy dark hair then smiled. He placed a kiss on his pronounced jaw and whispered, "behave."

Draco walked over to greet his guests. "Weasley; Potter." He then smirked and looked down at Ginny. "Hello, most beautiful witch in the world." He sat down, placing a tender kiss upon Ginny's lips. He then looked over to Hermione "Hello...second most beautiful witch in the world." This time Hermione spit her champagne out as she laughed, coughing as some of the liquid fell down her throat. Draco raised an eyebrow at the curly haired witch. "Lovely. I can't _possibly_ think of why you're still single Granger."

Hermione got her coughing under control and grinned at the blond. "Fuck you," she said with a sing-song voice. Draco laughed.

"Only if Ginny doesn't mind." Both witches leaned over and hit Draco in the chest.

"Ouch!"

"As I was saying..Wait, I didn't know you two were coming," said Hermione. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Change of plans, my dear bookworm. As for Marcus Flint. Yes, the same from our days at Hogwarts. The Slytherin captain, now the the Montrose Magpies captain. It's been a little over two years now," replied Draco.

"How can you _not_ know that Marcus Flint is captain of the Montrose Magpies?" asked Ron as he turned to Hermione from his seat down the line. She simply raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh, right. Never mind," he replied then turned his head back to the pitch.

Marcus Flint circled the pitch waving his hand ever so often to the boisterous crowd. When he made it to the the suite window he gave a nod to the small crowd before Draco and Theo approached him and shook his hand. As they sat back down, Marcus's eyes looked over the seats once more. As he started to turn away, he stopped. His eyes landed on the brown curly hair of the witch seated in the last seat of the front row. His dark eyes locked directly on hers. Hermione didn't know what to do. The very large Marcus Flint was staring directly at her. For a moment she considered turning around to see if he was looking at someone behind her.

However; like most of wizarding Britain, she determined that he recognized her from the papers. His sight only catching the witch that seemed to show up in a gossip column every so often. "_Damn Daily Prophet._" She knew he wasn't focused on her _looks_ since the room was filled with sexy witches in tight dresses. "_Why not?_" she thought. Hermione gave the Magpies captain a wave along with a dazzling smile. "It's not like _I'm going to ever talk to the man._"

Hermione noticed as the wizard's eyes widened. She released a silent gasp when Marcus gave her a small bow and a grin spread across his face. It wasn't a smirk, like all former Slytherins used, but a _real_ smile that reached his eyes, showing off his white, but not so perfect teeth.

"I think you found yourself a new admirer, Mione," whispered Ginny. Hermione turned her head to look at her friend, but instead, she caught the eyes of all her friends. Each showing a different expression on their face. Hermione turned her head back to the window just as Marcus Flint and the Cannon's captain made their way to the center of the pitch.

* * *

**Approximately 35 Minutes Later**

"So, how many glasses were you able to consume during are time here?" asked Ginny as she turned to Hermione.

"Two glasses," Hermione raised her empty flute.

"Damn Chudley Cannons!" muttered Ginny with a shake of her head. The witches made eye contact and neither tried to contain the laugher that escaped.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced the wizard in the black robes. "If you could please head to the back of the suite to enjoy some refreshments. My colleague and I would need to organize this space before the new guests arrive."

"Thank you, Richards. We will leave you to it," said Draco as he slipped his arms around Ginny and Hermione to walk them to the other side of the room.

"What other guests is he referring to?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, what other guests?" asked Ron.

"Well, I thought it will be nice to have a small get together here tonight with some of the members of tonight's teams," said Draco. Ron's mouth fell open.

"You mean...here? Now?" asked Ron. Hermione watched as Draco stop himself from rolling his eyes at Ron.

"Yes, Weasley. Hence Richards informing us of new guests."

"That's brilliant!" said Ron as he walked away to grab another drink.

Ginny looked at her boyfriend and shook her head. "You do you continue to buy his affections?"

"Because it's the only thing I can think of. Do you think it will work?" asked Draco.

"Probably...but don't expect a thank you anytime soon," replied Ginny. Draco moved his hand to push a long strand of red hair behind his girlfriend's ear. The scene making Hermione wish she had someone who looked at her like she was the most beautiful being in the world. Even though _second_ most beautiful witch isn't bad - according to Draco Malfoy - she preferred to be someone's number one.

"How's it going, love?"

"Hey Harry." Hermione smiled at her best friend and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry's arms automatically wrapped around her and started to rub soothing circles on her back. "That's nice. I should have you live with me, so you can rub my back every night."

"That might be an issue, since you already live with _me_," chucked Harry as he continued to rub his soothing circles.

"You're right. Lucky me, " she replied. Hermione picked up her head to look at her friend. "Work has been awful these last couple of weeks, so thank you for convincing me to come out tonight, Harry."

"You're welcome. I wouldn't have wanted to come without you. You need to take more time for yourself, you know."

"I'm working on that. I told myself to do new things and to get out more. I promise to be a bit more-"

"Reckless?"

"Absolutely not. I've been doing that since I was twelve," she replied to her best friend.

"Okay, pray tell. What new things is Hermione Granger going to try?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet, but when I do, you'll be the first to know. I'm just...so bored with work. I feel stuck. I thought, surly, after the work with the house-elf laws, there would be more opportunities to help other beings get fair treatment."

"Our Mione...saving the wizarding world one being at a time."

"I was thinking about leaving and joining the DMLE."

"An Auror?"

"Merlin, no! More of a researcher or law writer. There are still thousands of pro-pureblood laws that are archaic and oppressive. Why not make it a full time job?"

"Yes, there are still a fairly good amount of purebloods you can piss off." Hermione raised her drink and took another sip. "Enough of work for now. Let's enjoy the party. Who knows, perhaps you might get lucky tonight." Hermione playfully hit him in the arm.

"Shut it, Harry. I didn't mean that when I said _new things_."

"You sure?" Harry asked with a large grin.

"Where's Theo? I'm sure he's looking for you," she replied as she waved him away. Harry laughed and took her suggestion to go find his boyfriend.

* * *

Drinks and food trays now floated about the room and tall bar tables now replaced the soft leather chairs that faced the Quidditch pitch. The suite was now crowded with people laughing and having conversations about upcoming games. Hermione found herself hidden in a shadowed corner sitting at a table that overlooked the Quidditch pitch. From her seat she watched her friends. Admiring how each of them managed to move along in their lives. They all had to face hardships no other children could possibly imagine. Hermione quickly shook her head. "_There is no need to dwell Hermione. Things are going well for everyone._"

She watched how Ginny and Draco glided through the room. They looked like a power couple who decided to have a few friends over. She could imagine Ginny as the new Lady Malfoy one day. Hosting charity galas for St. Mungo's and annual Christmas balls at the manor. Well...since it was Ginny, maybe more like outside bonfires and impromptu Quidditch games in the Malfoy's garden. The idea made her happy. Not to far from them she watched as Harry and Theo talked to one of the chasers from the Chudley Cannons (she only remembered that bit of information because the player's surname was Books). She liked how Theo would look at Harry as he spoke. As though everything Harry said was of the utmost importance. Her late night conversations with Harry put no doubts in her mind how much he cared for the Nott heir. Then, there was Ronald. Hermione smiled as she looked at her other best friend. Deep down she always knew their time together would never lead to anything permanent. She was a very young girl with a crush and a kiss during the battle crushed her feelings. Not long after, she became aware that the feelings they both shared were only friendly. _Of course_, all this wasn't discovered until after they lost their virginities to each other. Hermione wrinkled her nose at the memory. It was an extremely awkward night that involved a lot disappointment. There were a few others after Ron. Cormac; which was on top of her list of the worst decisions she has ever made. Good thing no one knew about that horrible one night, not even Harry. Then there were two Muggles. She figured dating a Muggle would keep her out of the press, but at the same time she realized there wasn't much they can talk about. Sure there were dinners, books, and the cinema. But she could never speak about her work or what she one day hoped to accomplish within the Ministry. Being so secretive didn't help any of those relationships.

"May I join you?" Hermione looked up from her seat, immediately remembering where she was.

"Um. Pardon?" The wizard smiled at her, revealing a set of not so perfect white teeth. Hermione felt her stomach do a summersault as she looked into the dark brown eyes of Marcus Flint. _How is it possible for shoulders to be so damn sexy_?

"Would it be alright, if I joined you?"

"Sorry, yes. Please, sit."

Marcus pulled out the chair and sat down. Hermione watched as he tried to make himself comfortable, but the chair was definitely about a size too small for him.

"Alright, get up," said Hermione and stood up.

"What?"

"Get out of the chair."

Marcus stood up and gave the petite witch a nod then started to leave.

"You don't have to move that far away." He watched as she removed her wand from her sleeve. With a flick of her wrist, she managed to enlarge the chair. "That should do," said Hermione as she sat back down in her own seat. Marcus followed.

"Thank you. This feels a lot better."

"You're welcome. I'm Hermione Granger by the way." She extended her hand across the table.

"Yes, I'm aware of who you are, Miss Granger." Marcus still grabbed her hand to shake it. "Marcus Flint."

"Yes, and I'm aware of who _you_ are, Mr. Flint." He smiled.

"Marcus, please."

"Then I must insist you call me Hermione."

"I have to ask if you remember me from school or solely just for Quidditch?"

"A little of both I suppose. I remembered your name when you were announced this evening. I've been to a handful of matches, but this is the first time I've heard your name.

"Are you a big Quidditch fan?" he asked the brown eyed witch.

"Not at all," replied Hermione in a deadpan voice.

The honest answer made Marcus laugh. A laugh that was deep and robust. Hermione decided she liked hearing him laugh. "I've only watched Ginny play. Excluding tonight, of course. If she happens to play on a weekend, I try to make it out to support her and the Harpies."

"I'm sure she appreciates that. It's nice to know there are people watching you who actually care about you. It motivates you to do better." Hermione noticed a flicker of sadness in his eyes, but it only lasted a brief moment. She quickly changed the subject.

"Are you seeing anyone?" _What the fuck, Hermione Jean Granger! _Marcus' eyebrows shot up and a slight blush colored his cheeks. "You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry."

"No. I mean...don't apologize. I'm not seeing anyone," he replied. The pink on his cheeks going a shade brighter. "You? Are you seeing anyone?"

"I try to date...on occasion, but nothing serious. Although...I'm busy working most of the time. It's hard sometimes to push work to the side. I like doing things on my own once in a while. I rather read a book with a glass of wine and my ca-" _What the hell is wrong with me? _"No...I'm not...seeing anyone."

"With your what?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you rather read a book with a glass of wine and my..._what_?"

"Oh,umm!" Hermione nervously laughed. "My… familiar. I own a very large...orange cat."

"I'm glad you told me, because I happen to _love_...very large orange cats," he replied with a smile.

"Well, I guess your in luck then," she said, as she mirrored his expression.

* * *

_**Shout out to Pamela RR. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Saturday, June 2003**

Marcus couldn't keep his eyes off the witch in front of him. He loved watching her finger tips rub the ends of her curls as she talked about her work and her cat. At times, she would even bite her bottom lip which instantly brought his attention to her mouth. It was hard for him to remember the last time he enjoyed speaking to a witch, well _anyone_ for that matter. But speaking with her made him feel comfortable. Whenever he spoke she looked directly into his eyes like she was actually listening to _him_. He wasn't used to that kind of attention.

Before Marcus returned to England, he liked to keep to himself. Even at Hogwarts he never had many friends. _Friends_ only started coming around once he made Slytherin's team captain. Still, he chose to be alone as much as possible. Besides, the rumors of him having troll blood didn't help the situation either. That is why he made Quidditch his life. As a child, the game was a distraction that he instantly fell in love with. It was easy to love something that you were good at. It also helped him to stay away from his father and whatever _cause_ his father was supporting.

His father's insistence of his duty to the House of Flint was a constant burden he refused to bear. He could give a shite about being a pure-blood, his _duty_, or being part of the damn 'Sacred Twenty-Eight.' The conversations around Flint Manor were not as discrete as his father assumed. The information he would overhear was distributing. He wanted nothing to do with any of it. Marcus knew the sooner he left home; the better his life would be. It was obvious that something was coming and it wasn't good. During his last year at Hogwarts (repeated last year) he had prospects of playing Quidditch professionally. He attended multiple trials during school holidays and by the time he graduated, he had successfully landed a position as chaser for the Stonewall Stormers. Canada was exactly the distance he needed from his father. The day he left, his father informed him about an upcoming war and again reminded him about his duty to the family. Marcus turned his back on his father that day, deciding he would never see his father again.

The two years away from England did not prevent any news of the war reaching him. He read the local papers and made sure his subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ kept him up to date on the ongoing conflict. He was fascinated how the hopes of the wizarding world all laid on the shoulders of a teenage boy and his two friends. A burden that was much greater than anything he had been through. When the war ended, he received news of his father's death. This helped him to decide it was his time to return home. Solicitors sent him letters upon letters informing him that as the Flint heir he should return home to assess _his_ estate. His father had spent most of the Flint fortune, well donated it to the _cause_ was more like it. Good thing he was able to support himself because whatever was left went towards the many debts his father still owed. To make life easier for himself, he sold the estate, including the possessions within the manor. He preferred the cozy cottage he purchased with his own money. A place of his own with a small Quidditch pitch for flying and a garden to walk in. Perhaps, one day, a place for his family.

Seeing Hermione that evening in the suite was a bit of a shock. When she waved at him and smiled he got so lightheaded it took everything in his power to concentrate. He remembered Hermione's face on the front cover as Undesirable No. 2. The image actually made him laugh. He remembered the young witch's rather large teeth and bushy hair as she confronted Malfoy about buying his way onto the Slytherin Quidditch team (she was correct). He also remembered her at the Yule Ball when she walked into the Great Hall with none other then Viktor Krum on her arm. It was the first time he noticed how pretty she was. That was years ago and to see her now was a bit surreal.

He watched her as she interacted with her friends. Those kind of friends who enjoyed her presence. He noticed how the Weasley girl would whisper into her ear, making her laugh. Even Malfoy would put his arm around her shoulders that almost looked protective. Then of course, there was the Boy-Who-Lived. He watched as Hermione rested her head on Potter's shoulder, enjoying the comfort he provided to the point of almost falling asleep in his arms. He felt ashamed that a spark of jealousy heated his insides as he viewed the scene. However after Hermione went to sit on her own, he watched Theo Nott receive the same kind of comfort from Potter. The jealousy inside him cooled immensely.

It took him over an hour to convince himself to approach her. She was lovely in her Muggle jeans and red blouse. Her fingers absently touching the ends of her hair. He wondered what she was thinking about. At one point, he suppressed a laugh as her tiny nose wrinkled in what must have been a disturbing thought. It was Malfoy who caught him staring at her.

"_If you stare at her much longer, she might contact an Auror."_

"_Malfoy."_

"_Flint." _

"_It seems you and the Golden Trio are now...friends?"_

"_Yes, well. Just two out of the three it seems."_

"_Weasley?" Draco nodded his head. _

"_The weasel always had a negative opinion of me."_

"_Perhaps referring to him as 'the weasel' might be part of that negative opinion."_

"_Maybe__...but he's quite annoying." Marcus laughed at the expression on Draco's face. "A simple hello will get her talking to you." Marcus turned to look at the blonde. _

"_Is she not with Weasley any longer. I do remember them around each other at school," he asked. _

"_No, she's smart remember. Nothing came from that disaster waiting to happen. However, they're still the best of friends for some odd reason. I believe there was a Muggle she was seeing, but that ended about a year ago."_

With that, Malfoy walked away patting Marcus on the back and wishing him luck.

Now he was sitting in front of Hermione Granger. He's sure his cheeks are red from her boldness. He didn't expect her to come right out and ask if he was in a relationship. He knew she wasn't seeing anyone thanks to Malfoy.

"Would you like to meet for drinks with me next week?" He thought a little boldness would also work in his favor. A blush now appeared on her face; his eyes watched as the color went down to her neck.

"That would be lovely, Marcus."

"Brilliant, I'll owl you to see when you're available." Before Hermione could reply Harry walked up to their table with Ron.

"Hello," said Harry as he looked at Marcus, then to his friend. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late and I wanted to check if you were coming home."

"Oh!" Hermione looked down at her watch. "Wow, it is late. I really should be leaving," she said as she looked towards Marcus.

Marcus stood from his seat. He easily towered over her best friends as he extended his hand to Hermione. "Shall I walk you to the Apparition point?" he asked.

"That's okay mate, we'll take it from here," replied Ron as he grabbed Hermione's hand. Hermione turned towards Ron. Her eyes narrowed at her best friend. Ron's forehead creased as he gave her a look of confusion.

"Thank you Ron, but I'm perfectly capable of seeing myself home." She slipped her hand away. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, sounds good to me. I'm going to say goodbye to Ginny before I head out." He leaned forward and hugged Hermione. "See you later."

"Goodnight Ron," she said as hugged her friend. She then turned to Harry and gave him a tight hug, but before she pulled away she managed to whisper in his ear, "Here's to new things." Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow, then gave her a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I'll see you later, Hermione; Flint." With a nod Harry turned on his heel and walked away. When he was out the door, followed by Theo and Ron, she once again looked up at Marcus.

"Does your offer still stand?" she asked.

"Which one? Drinks or seeing you home?" He replied with a smirk.

"Let's start with walking me to the Apparition point."

"My pleasure," he said, offering Hermione his arm.

* * *

_**Thanks Pamela RR for all your help! **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Monday, June 2003**

It was Monday morning as Hermione sat at her desk reading a report about gnomes eating the radishes at a group of farms in Southern England. As Hermione continued to read, one of the office's assistants walked in with a quick 'hello' leaving behind Hermione's post and a cup of coffee. Hermione reached for her coffee, enjoying the hot liquid as it trailed down her throat. Going through her letters she noticed an unfamiliar script on one of the envelopes. Her curiosity got the best of her since her post was usually filled with internal office memos only. As she opened the letter and read, a smile spread across her face.

_Hello Hermione,_

_I was going to owl you on Sunday, but I thought that would be a little desperate. So, to look slightly less desperate; I choose to wait another day. Why wait too long? I really enjoyed speaking with you on Saturday and would like to continue our conversation. I was hoping you would be available for a drink on Friday? Tuesday through Thursday are my training days. If Friday does not work, I will be happy to meet on Saturday or Sunday._

_P.S. How is that very large orange cat of yours?_

_Marcus_

Hermione felt a flush come over her body as she thought about seeing Marcus again. She honestly didn't expect him to reach out so quickly. But she was delighted he did and she felt _giddy_. Will she look desperate if she answered too soon? Will they have sex? "_Whoa, wait Hermione! Don't overthink this. It's only drinks. But...you are ready for new things, right? Does that include shagging? It's been way too long._

After he walked her to the Apparition point, they only spoke for a while longer. Marcus was a complete gentleman and gave her a tight hug before she left. She had to admit, she was a bit disappointed he didn't make a move, but from what she can gather from watching him during their conversation, she would probably have to be the one to initiate it. When she went to sleep that night, all she could think about were his shoulders, his scent, and those dark eyes. She was happy that she remembered to silence her bedroom, she was positive the orgasm she gave herself would have woken up her housemate. A smile graced her face when she recalled how relaxed she felt when she woke up on Sunday morning. Hermione pulled open her desk drawer to retrieve a piece of parchment. "_Indeed_, why wait, Marcus?" She said as she started to write her reply.

_Marcus,_

_I'm so glad you reached out. I would love to meet for drinks and continue our conversation. I'll be free after work and will meet you at The Leaky at 5:30 on Friday. I looked forward to seeing and talking to you again._

_P.S. Crookshanks is doing very well, thank you for asking. _

_Hermione_

* * *

Marcus had just walked through the fireplace of his sitting room after meeting with his team for some impromptu drills. He was looking forward to a hot shower and much needed quiet time. As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed a letter on the floor by the open window. He rarely received post, so he knew who sent the letter. A part of him was excited and the other half was nervous. He fancied her and witches never reciprocated those feelings towards him. He understood they only met a couple of nights ago, but he knew she was special. He remembered the scent of gardenias and something sweet when he hugged her. He was so tempted to kiss her that night, but stopped himself. He didn't want to scare her away by throwing himself at her. He took a deep breath then opened the letter. He smiled when he read her response. She wanted to see him again. He was glad he decided to approach her at that party, something he never does. Marcus placed the letter on the counter and walked upstairs to his restroom. Yes, a shower was what he needed and perhaps...a bit of a release as well.

* * *

**Tuesday**

Hermione stood up stretching her arms over her head. She had been working on a report about the radish stealing gnomes and finally decided she needed a break. As she stretched her back she heard a loud knock on her door causing her to look at the closed door in confusion. "_Who the hell is that?_" she thought as she sat back down and shouted for the person to enter her office. To her surprise, Marcus Flint appeared in the doorway with a bouquet of daisies and a brown bag.

"Hello, Marcus. This is a surprise," said Hermione. She knew her voice was steady, but inside her guts were bubbling.

"I figured Friday is still a long ways away and I thought you might like a spot of lunch."

"I would love to Marcus, but I have a meeting with a Deputy Head of the DMLE in about thirty minutes."

"I thought you might be busy, so I came prepared," he said as he lifted the brown bag. "Will turkey and swiss on wheat work for you?" Hermione laughed.

"That sounds perfect." Marcus and Hermione sat on her rug in the middle of her office as they ate their sandwiches. Conversation was pleasant and Hermione couldn't help but to like Marcus even more for his surprise indoor picnic.

"Shouldn't you be at practice today, it's Tuesday?"

"I had a very early morning practice today. I have a meeting here at the Ministry later."

"Is everything alright, Marcus?"

"Yes, it's fine. I'm actually here to..." he paused for a moment "To talk to someone in the Department of Magical Games and Sports." Hermione thought there was more to this, but it wasn't her place to push. When he stood up to say goodbye she gave him a hug and once again inhaled his masculine scent. It was truly invigorating. A blend of bergamot, spice and leather. When she pulled away, to her surprise, he lowered his head, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"See you Friday," he said with hands still on her lower back.

"Yes, see you then," she replied as a soft smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

**Friday**

Hermione at her desk, finishing a proposal explaining why the DMLE needs a law writer in their department. When she finally looked at the clock, next to her office door, she gasped out loud. "Oh no!" she cried. The clock read 5:20. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the door not even looking where she pointed her wand behind her to lock the door. She made it to the Ministry's Floos in record time and threw the Floo powder as she called out her destination.

"Right on time." Hermione turned her head to see Marcus standing next to the fireplace.

"Hello Marcus," said Hermione as she smiled at the wizard in front of her.

"I thought you might like to go into Muggle London for a drink," he said. "It's Friday and packed here. I also can't guarantee that the press won't come around. They might see us." As she looked at the dark haired wizard, she made a decision. She stepped closer to him and stood on her tiptoes as she placed a kiss, a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm fine, right here." She felt an odd sense of accomplishment watching the large wizard blush. "Are you okay with being seen with me?" she asked. Marcus looked down at the witch and placed one of her curls behind her ear.

"I'm honored to be seen with you, Hermione," he replied with a soft smile. It was her turn to blush. She could feel the heat in her cheeks. "Come on, there's a table in the corner." He presented her his arm and she happily took it.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"A Butterbeer would be great."

"Anything to eat?" Usually, she would politely decline, but the smell of fried food was calling out to her.

"Fish and chips," she replied with a smile.

"Fish and chips and a Butterbeer, it is. Be right back." As he walked away Hermione's eyes drifted to his back, then lower. She admired how fit he looked in his dark Muggle jeans and fitted navy blue oxford. She had to admit his arse was quite impressive in those jeans. His dark brown leather belt fit perfectly around his waist which helped accent his broad shoulders.

"_Stop Hermione. Please refrain from turning yourself into an ogling teenager!_" she thought as she watched him place the order. "_However, I wouldn't mind seeing him naked." _Hermione closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. "_Merlin! Stop witch_!"

* * *

Marcus had to keep calm while his insides were in chaos. She kissed him. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, war hero, kissed _him_. Who knew such an innocent gesture could be so...stimulating? He was sure the tight black skirt and pumps only added to chaos. He placed their order and walked back to the table with their drinks. He set the mug of foamy Butterbeer in front of Hermione and the Firewhisky in front of his seat.

"Thank you, Marcus," she said as she took a sip of her Butterbeer. The white foam stuck to her upper lip. He watched as her tongue licked off the the sweet bubbles. His breath slightly caught at the action, but he managed to still speak.

"You're welcome," he coughed. "The food should be coming out shortly."

"Great, it's been a long day at work and I wasn't able to eat a real lunch."

"I'm glad I'll be able to satisfy your hunger," he replied. Hermione's eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she stared at him. Less than a second later, Marcus realized what he said, but before any embarrassment could occur their food appeared on the table.

"Um. Yes… if I didn't have Harry or you to surprise me with lunch, I'll probably always miss it. I made a habit of packing snacks in my bag," she laughed. "Today was a bag of crisps and a few chocolate truffles. So, I figured I might as well add more sugar and carbs to my diet today," she replied as she took a bite of a crispy chip. Marcus laughed and placed a napkin over his lap before he dug a fork into his Shepherd's Pie.

* * *

"Alright, let's try something," said Hermione as she wiped her hands on her napkin and pushed her empty plate away from her. "A little game, I suppose." Marcus wiped his mouth and placed his napkin on the table.

"Okay, will this game require another drink?" He watched as Hermione looked at her empty mug.

"Yes, I believe another round would be a good idea. However, I will buy this time." Marcus was about to protest, but Hermione stood up and raised her hand. She removed her wand from her sleeve and flicked her wrist. Marcus could feel the air around them change due to the magic she produced. "I just placed a Muffliato around our table. This would prevent anyone from eavesdropping on our conversation." Marcus gave her Slytherin worthy smirk.

"Are you planning on me to tell you my deepest darkest secrets, Miss Granger?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see, Mr. Flint." Hermione turned and walked to the bar to order more drinks. When she returned she placed another glass of Firewhiskey in front of Marcus and her own drink in front of her. "Shall I start?" she asked.

"I don't even know what we are doing, Hermione. So, by all means, please start."

"It's simple really. I figured we can ask each other questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Any kind."

Marcus didn't even try to suppress the smirk that spread across his lips.

* * *

**_Thanks Pamela RR!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Rated M for a reason._**

**_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm sure as hell not profiting from this work._**

* * *

**Friday, June 2003**

Hermione was laughing so hard, her side was starting to ache.

"I'm trying to imagine the look on Snape's face when he noticed his robes were on fire," Marcus laughed.

"It's amazing how I can laugh about that now, but my twelve year old self was extremely upset. I really thought he was trying to hurt Harry!"

Hermione continued to laugh as she took another sip of her drink. The question game had been entertaining so far. They shared stories of their Hogwarts days, her caseload at work, and even some stories about the war. She could tell he felt a bit ashamed about leaving. But she couldn't blame him. With his family name, who knew what Voldemort or his own father would have made him succumb to. As the conversation continued, she found out more about his current life. She was amazed that he managed to live a quiet one, even though he was a very well known Quidditch player. Whenever he did manage to go out the _Daily Prophet_ seemed to not take notice of him. Hermione wasn't sure if that was his own doing or if others choose to ignore him.

"Okay, it's your turn to ask," he said.

The questions so far had been innocent. Likes, dislikes, truths to rumors, which was why she mentioned the incident with Professor Snape's robe her first year. The alcohol had relaxed Hermione, so she decided it was time to push a little deeper with her questions.

"When's the last time you were in a relationship Marcus?" Marcus took another drink. She could tell he was debating on how to answer her question.

"I," he paused and exhaled, "I have never been in a relationship." The look in his eyes was so sincere, it made her chest ache. Again, she wondered if this was his own doing or if women didn't want more from him besides his money or even sex. _Was she any better? Yes! She didn't want his money, but…" _

As if, reading her mind he spoke again, "I can honestly say, that it's probably my fault. If a witch approaches me, I can tell you it's not my dashing looks or winning personality that gets their attention." A soft smile appeared on his face. "Money and sex are very popular, you know? But in the end, I guess, I'm just not enough."

"I'm sorry, Marcus."

"For what? Do you want my money?" He asked with a mischievous smirk.

"No, of course not," she replied.

"Do you want me just for sex then?"

She should have known that was coming. She took another sip of drink, finishing the last of the warm golden liquid. _Fuck it!_ She locked her brown eyes on his and answered. "Yes and no. I want to have sex with you, but..." His smile faded from his lips and he nodded his head, keeping his gaze on the table. _Shite! Was that disappointment?_

"I thought…" he swallowed loudly. "Never mind...it's getting late and I'm a bit tired." He turned to leave his seat, but Hermione grabbed his forearm before he could get up.

"Marcus, that doesn't mean…" He still didn't make eye contact with her.

"I'm going to pay the tab. We should both head home," he said as he tried to pull away from her grip.

"Please, don't!" He turned to look at the witch across from him. "I'm sorry I offended you. That was not my intention. Perhaps, I was being too honest, but I'm not going to lie about something I want."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Hermione. I understand." His eyes once again turned towards the bar.

"I'm not sure if you do, Marcus. Your not letting me explain!" Her voice coming out louder than she intended. Apparently, the tone wasn't missed by Marcus. He narrowed his eyes at her before he spoke.

"How the _bloody_ hell do you expect me to react?" He said through clenched teeth. "Do you know how many times _I_ actually approached a witch? Twice. Once for the bloody Yule Ball, my seventh year and _you_. Sorry I'm not cheering like a fucking idiot that the Golden Girl herself wants to _shag_ me! I thought you were at least interested in _me_ for Merlin's sake!" Marcus turned from his seat to walk off, but Hermione refused to let him have the last word. She quickly got to her feet and blocked him before he could stand. The petite witch had her hands on her hips, while she tried to looked down at the wizard, his height even sitting was ridiculous, so meeting eye to eye was her only option.

"Don't you dare assume anything about me Marcus Flint! You asked me a question and I answered you _honestly_. Yes! I want to sleep with you, but that doesn't mean I'm some damn _slag_! My intention wasn't to shag you and then sneak out in the middle of the night! I like _you_! I like speaking with _you_ and being around _you_! Sex...would just be...a bonus. _Nice one, Hermione_! Hermione exhaled; she couldn't read the expression on his face. _Here's to trying new things! _A moment later, she watched as Marcus got up and walked past her.

"Fine," she breathed out, grabbing her robe and her bag. When she turned to leave she bumped into a solid mass. Looking up, his lovely brown eyes focused on hers.

"Do you have everything?" Asked Marcus. She gave him a small nod then felt his hand around hers. When they walked out of the pub she felt the familiar pull of Side-Along Apparition. When she opened her eyes she was in a bedroom. Obviously, it wasn't hers. She stared at the tall wizard in front of her.

"Am I assuming again?" he asked quietly.

Hermione's reply was in the form of her dropping her things and hiking up her skirt. She jump onto the masculine wizard, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist, as their lips crashed onto each other. Hermione moaned when she felt his large hands squeeze her bum. The sensation had her sliding her tongue along the seam of his mouth begging for entrance. His mouth opened and she eagerly slid her tongue in to taste him. Her hips started to move trying to find a bit of release as her core deliciously throbbed. Marcus moved to sit down on his bed while Hermione straddled his lap. Her fingers moved across his chest and she started to unbutton his shirt. She pulled back slightly to watch her hands push the fabric over those amazing shoulders of his, watching as he shivered when her fingertips traced the length of his arms.

"Beautiful," she whispered as she grazed his clavicle with her fingers, then bent her head down to trace the same pathway with her tongue. Her arousal grew more intense when she heard his intake of breath as his erection pressed harder against the thin material covering her sex. She grazed wet kisses back up his neck, then across his jawline.

"I'm going to make you feel so wanted," she whispered, grinding her center against the bulge in his jeans. He moaned, then moved his hands through her hair as their lips met again. Her hands dropped to his belt, unfastening it without an issue. She unbuttoned his jeans, then moved her fingers to pull the zipper down. She positioned her hand between his skin and the elastic of his boxers. Her eyes met his again.

"Are you sure about this, Marcus?" Hermione asked as her fingers gingerly slid through the patch of hair above his cock. "Do you want me to go further?" She pushed her hand a tad lower. Marcus' eyes meet hers, they were filled with pleading and lust.

"Please," he groaned, as he pressed his pelvis harder against her hand. Hermione shoved him back against the soft bed. She glided her body off his, while grabbing the waistband of his jeans and boxers. The garments followed her off the bed and landed on the floor next to her. Hermione stared down at the completely bare wizard in front of her. He looked like an offering; a gift. Maybe his face wasn't traditionally handsome, but to her, with his lightly tanned skin, muscular form and unashamed vulnerability on display, he was the perfect man. Something exciting and _new_. Hermione removed every article of clothing, savoring the heat from his eyes as they followed her movements. She crawled up the bed on her hands and knees, positioning herself, so her bent knees were on each side of his hips. Her hands rubbed his chest, making sure to pinch his nipples. His eyes closed as he sighed from the contact. When she dragged her hand lower, to circle around his thick length, she gently started to stroke him up and down, using his warm droplets that formed on his tip to smooth her movements.

"Do you want this?" Asked Hermione in a low lustful voice.

"Yes, please, Hermione."

"Good boy," she breathed, as she raised higher on her knees, then sinfully slow, lowered herself inch by inch on his willing cock. They both moaned. Hermione relished in the fullness. Marcus thrusted his hips up, while she continued to grind him into the mattress. The feel of his sturdy legs holding her up was intoxicating. The weight of his large hands holding down her hips made her felt extremely sexy. His pelvis was pressing perfectly on the right spot against her clit. She cried out his name, feeling as her excitement blended with her passion.

Her orgasm hit her full force making vibrations travel throughout her entire body. When her body started to still, she opened her eyes to look down, seeing a grinning Marcus. She mirrored his grin, then moved her head down. She kissed him hungrily; as she kept the movement in her hips.

"I feel how deliciously hard you are," she said, moving her lips to capture his mouth once again. Her fingers started running through his short dark hair, pulling him closer to her. With a flash, she found herself suddenly beneath the wizard. He gently pushed a few strands of curls away from her face.

"You have no idea how perfect you feel," he whispered as he started to thrust deeper inside of her. Holding onto him by his broad shoulders, she met his rhythm thrust by thrust. The look on his face was breathtaking. His eyes were closed, but the need and want were clearly visible. The realization that she was doing this to him sparked that sensation in her core again. She wrapped her ankles around his lower back. She could feel her pussy clutching him tighter, milking him. He thrusted into her three more times, sending him over the edge while crying out her name.

He was trying to steady his breathing. His warm breath on her neck was causing chills to run down her back. When he lifted himself up by his arms he looked at her, then lowered his head, placing a tender kiss on her lips. He rolled to his side to grab his wand from the window sill, pointing it to her, then him, clearing them of their fluids.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do. _Should I leave? Should I wait until he says something? Shite! I don't want him to think I used him! _Marcus placed his wand back on the sil, after turning off the light. She felt the soft bed covers on her skin, then a pair of strong arms wrap around her, pulling her back into his firm chest.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered into her ear, then kissed her temple.

"_I guess that answers my question_," she thought. "Goodnight, Marcus," she replied as her eyelids began to close.

"Hermione?"

"Hum?"

"Thank you. Thank you for being with _me_ and for being honest." A smile spread across her face as her eyelids began to close again.

* * *

_**Thanks to my homegirl Pamela RR. **_


	6. Chapter 5

**Saturday, June 2003**

Marcus woke up when a stream of sunlight sneaked through his drawn curtains. He smiled when he thought about last night. The small witch making him feel so..._cherished_. Marcus couldn't think of any other word to describe how she made him feel. He turned to see a nest of brown curls beneath his arm. His smile now ear to ear as he pushed the hair away from her face. Her face was pressed so deeply into his side, her breath tickled his skin. Her arm wrapped tightly around his waist, like she was snuggling a full body pillow. If he had it his way, he would happily be her pillow every night. He knew he should probably wake her up, but he decided he wasn't going to. Instead, he was going to prepare her breakfast and hopefully convince her to spend the day with him. Marcus had to force himself to leave the embrace of the witch in his bed. When he managed to successfully pull away from Hermione, he quietly walked to his chest of drawers, retrieving a t-shirt, boxers, and a pair pajamas. Before leaving his bedroom, he placed a change of clothes on the corner of the bed for Hermione to use if she needed to.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen he noticed the time. He smiled when he realized it was only half past seven, so breakfast was definitely a must have. _I can't even remember the last time I slept in this late_. As he prepared the tea and coffee (he wasn't sure what Hermione preferred in the morning) he walked over to the window and grabbed a handful of letters and the morning newspaper. "That's odd," he said, placing the post on the table to read later. He next grabbed a carton of eggs from his cooling cabinet and started to heat a pan. This was his first time cooking breakfast for anyone other than himself. He wanted to make sure everything was just right.

"Good morning, Marcus," a soft voice came from behind causing him to drop a slice of toast he had in his hand.

"Shite, sorry," he replied picking up the piece of bread and throwing it out the window.

"No need for a waste bin, I see." Marcus smiled at her.

"Why throw it out when a bird or some other creature can eat it?"

"Indeed. Can I help you with anything?"

"No, it might not seem like it, but I have it under control. Please sit." He pointed to the small two seater table in the corner. "Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please," she said as she sat at the table. Marcus poured her cup and started walking to her. He noticed that she was wearing the set of clothes he left out for her; minus the bottoms. She was dressed in his old Slytherin Quidditch jersey that seemed to stop at her mid thigh. His breath caught in his throat, when she crossed her legs. One knee over the other. The movement causing the jersey to rise a bit further up her toned legs. He placed the coffee cup in front of her.

"Thank you," she said as she looked at him with a bright smile. He couldn't stop himself as he looked into her bright brown eyes. He lowered his head and kissed her gently.

"Good morning to you too," he said when he finally pulled away from her. He eyes watching as her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Marcus?" He felt a weight in his stomach, when she said his name. He knew rejection from her would be inevitable. He honestly didn't think she would stay this long. "Do you think we can hold off on breakfast?"

"Sure...do you want to have...a _talk_?" She smiled at him.

"Um. No."

"Why was she smiling," he said to himself.

"I would like for you to give me a proper good morning." Hermione stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. Marcus wrapped his arms around her back, then slid them down her body. His hands once again exploring her shapely figure. When he lifted her up, her legs moved to wrap around his waist. He could feel the soft skin of her bum and not the fabric of her knickers. Marcus groaned in her mouth. The idea of her being absolutely bare under his old school jersey caused his already hardened cock to twitch. He started to walk to the entrance before Hermione spoke again. "There's no time for stairs," she whispered as she nipped, then licked his bottom lip. Marcus pulled slightly away to meet her eyes, then simply smirked, as he lowered her to the floor and maneuvered himself between her exquisite legs.

* * *

Hermione couldn't recall the last time she actually enjoyed eating breakfast. Of course, the shag on the kitchen floor was a huge factor, but also the fact that he made breakfast for her was lovely. She smiled as she washed the dishes the Muggle way. Marcus insisted he could take care of it, but she told him it was only fair that she wash since he cooked. When she pushed up her sleeves and started to fill the sink with hot water, he raised an eyebrow at her. She explained that some things didn't require magic. There were two things that Hermione made sure to do without magic; one was washing dishes (excluding drying them) and the other was making her bed. Magic never got it quite right in her opinion. After her drying charm, she looked out the kitchen window admiring the garden. She definitely wanted to go outside, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave the cottage. She could see exactly why he would chose to live here. She appreciated his desire to stay out of the papers and his attempt to live a private life. That was something she understood completely. She didn't know much about Marcus, but she liked being around him and wanted to get to know him better. It was hard to hear how the women he chose to be with only wanted him for his fame, money, or a one-night stand. It made her sad to think that he thought she would fall into one of those categories. She was happy he didn't walk away last night and truly listened to what she had to say. She found out quickly after their first time together that she enjoyed making him feel _wanted_.

"Hermione?" She turned around to see Marcus looking down at this morning's _Daily Prophet_. "You should see this," he said as he moved the empty chair closer to him. Hermione walked over to sit; noticing the moving photograph of them at The Leaky Cauldron. It was the exact moment she stepped on her tiptoes and kissed him. Hermione looked at Marcus before she began to read the article aloud.

**HERMIONE GRANGER'S SECRET LOVER**

_The Golden Girl and best friend of Harry Potter has been hiding a secret romance from her friends and family. Hermione Granger, the smart, brave, and yet plain witch has been secretly dating none other then Marcus Flint! Flint, the brutish, but successful Quidditch captain of the Montrose Magpies and son of alleged Death Eater, Michael Flint, has been seen with the witch on multiple occasions. Sources inform me that Flint regularly visits Miss Granger at her work and the romance has been going on for quite some time. We can only ask, why is this a secret? Is there something to be ashamed of? Is Hermione Granger a Galleon Grabber? No worries, my dear readers, we will find the answers to these lingering questions. _

"I had no idea we've been seeing each other for months," she said with a smirk. "Are you sure your not seeing a different...one moment," she said as she looked at the paper once again. "Smart, brave, and yet _plain_ witch?" Marcus laughed, then placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry about this," he said, tracing his thumb on her jawline. "That explains the extra post today."

"I don't care about this, Marcus," she replied, pointing to the open paper on the table. "The _Daily Prophet _has been writing about me since I was fifteen years old. It's really nothing new or anything I am going to worry myself about. If anything...I'm sorry that you couldn't avoid this."

"It's fine, really."

"Is it?" She looked at him with concern.

"I've been called worse things. Not only in the papers, but straight to my face. Don't say you're sorry either. It's not your fault."

"Fine. If you promise to stop supplying me with _sorries_ as well."

"It's a deal," he said. "Now...would you like to spend the rest of the day with me, Miss Granger?" A large smile spread across his face. "I'll understand if you can't, but it would be…"

"I would love to spend the day with you Mr. Flint," she said before he could finish the rest of his sentence.

"Excellent! Anything you have in mind? We can go wherever you like. Perhaps we could do Muggle London or visit the city near here. It's Muggle too. We can have lunch and visit the shops if you like.

"Um. Nope, not interested in that."

"Alright...we can.." Marcus stopped. Hermione stood from her chair, then moved in front of him, moving her hands to pull his t-shirt over his head. She threw the garment to the side, then lowered herself to her knees, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"I have a better option," she said with a mischievous spark in her eyes. Hermione trailed her hands up the length of his thighs. Her eyes moved down from his to witness his cock lengthening underneath the thin material of his pajamas. She smiled at him, then moved her fingers to untie the string on his waistband. He sat there motionless, watching as she tugged on his waistband. Marcus finally raised his bum off the chair as she pushed his bottoms down and off his legs. She then grabbed the elastic band of his boxers and Marcus repeated the same action, lifting himself slightly off the chair so she could remove them. His cock sprang free from its entrapment giving her its full attention.

"Would you like for me to taste you Marcus?" Hermione watched as his chest moved up and down from his intense breathing, "I would love to see how you taste."

"Y-Yes," Hermione's tongue reached out, then licked from the base of his shaft to his tip. Making sure to catch the moisture that was dripping from the tip of his head.

"H-Her-Hermione," he breathed through clenched teeth.

"Shh, Marcus. Let me take care of you." With that Hermione's lips slid down allowing his length to fill her wet mouth. The vocal range of his moans from above was all the indication she needed to know that her option was a much better idea.

* * *

**_Thanks as always, Pamela RR. _**


	7. Chapter 6

**Saturday, June 2003**

"O-Ooh! Marcus!" Hermione had her fingers entwined in his tousled hair. The tugging was almost painful as his tongue worked wickedly between the softness of her folds. After her exquisite attention in the kitchen, he immediately lifted the petite witch over his shoulder and brought her directly into his bedroom. His arousal had started up again the second she spread her legs in front of him, revealing her need for him. He wrapped his hands around each bent knee and slid her body to the edge of the bed.

Marcus happily kneeled before her, accepting everything she had to offer. He couldn't resist the sense of pride that filled him as her body trembled from her release. He raised from his knees, watching her breasts move up and down from her heavy breathing. _So beautiful_. With her flushed skin and wild curls spread over his pillows, Marcus thought she was the most exquisite being he's ever seen.

He reached down placing a hand on one of her hips and with a gentle push, was able to move her onto her stomach. Hermione instinctively lifted herself up until she was on all fours. He entered her with one hard thrust causing her to drop to her forearms. A loud moan escaped both their lips. His grip on her hips became tighter as she started to match his rhythm. Marcus closed his eyes; enjoying the tight wet heat surrounding his cock. When she started moaning to him how good he felt he knew he wouldn't last much longer; however, he refused to cum before her.

"Yes, Hermione, like that."

When she threw her head back and cried his name, he felt her pussy tightened around his length, milking him of his seed. _Thank Merlin!_ Marcus was breathless as he leaned over her, holding himself up by one arm. He felt his flaccid cock slip from her as she crawled up the bed. Hermione grasped her wand from the window sill next to the bed, performing a quick Scourgify on herself then on him.

"Come here," she said as she moved under the covers and held them up for him to join her. He walked around the bed and slid underneath the blankets with her. "Sleep. Lunch. Bath," said Hermione with a warm smile on her face. He pulled her closer to him, relaxing as he felt her body meld into his side and her hand rest upon his chest.

"Perfect," he replied, kissing her gently on top of her head before sleep was able to take over.

* * *

Hermione stepped quietly into the bedroom. She woke up not to long ago and figured she would prepare something to eat for the both of them. A tray with ham and cheese sandwiches, two bowls of soup, crisps, water, and a plate of apple slices floated behind her. With flick of her wand the tray softly landed on the nightstand next to the bed. She was famished and if that was any indication, he was sure to be starving. Marcus was still asleep in the middle of the bed. His masculine body was covered only by the sheet over his waist. A grin casually emerged on her face while she looked at the man in front of her. His lightly tanned skin was striking against the dark blue sheets. _I still can't believe I'm here_. "Damn, those shoulders," she said to herself with a shake of her head. She was fascinated by the fact that something like shoulders could be so..._sexy_? His chest was equally as attractive with a small area of dark hair covering it. His stomach, was not sculpted, but toned enough to show he was active. She actually quite liked the bit of squishiness she could feel when he embraced her. Hermione sat closer to him, not wanting to startle him awake.

"Marcus," she whispered next to his ear. That didn't work. She moved her head closer to his ear, "Marcus". In an instant, she was beneath him. His body was deliciously heavy on top of her.

"Good morning," he said a smile.

"More like a good afternoon," she replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Definitely," he said, lowering his head to nibble on her neck.

"Mmm...while that is lovely, I'm desperately in need of a bit of nourishment." Hermione pointed her finger to the tray of food next to the bed. Marcus followed her hand and at the sight of the food, his stomach growled loudly.

"Good idea." Marcus sat up in bed and Hermione moved closer to him, crossing her legs in front of her. He pointed his wand to the tray which floated from the table and gently landed in front of them. Hermione removed the heating charm on the soup and handed him a bowl that he happily accepted.

"Thank you for putting this together for us."

"You're welcome. You did make a delicious breakfast for us this morning. It was the least I could do," she said biting into her sandwich.

"I don't think I ever had a meal in bed before," he said, dipping his sandwich into the warm soup.

"I honestly don't think I have either," she said smiling at him. "Well, that's not completely true. There is the occasional snack when I read in bed."

"I remember you in the library at Hogwarts. Always reading."

"That sounds about right," she laughed. "That library was my sanctuary for many years. I don't think I would ever stop wanting to learn something new. _Or doing_. How about you, what do you like to do when your not practicing or playing Quidditch?" Marcus looked at her, then smirked.

"You'll never believe me."

"Why do you think that?" She asked curiously. "Stamp collector?"

"What?"

"Never mind," she laughed. "Come now, let me in on your secret."

"It's not a secret."

"Are you...embarrassed by it? If you are...you don't have to tell me."

"I guess it's just something I never really told anyone," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe...no don't worry about."

"What's wrong, Marcus?"

"Maybe if you told me something _embarrassing_, it would be easier for me. Does that make sense?"

"No...that absolutely does not make sense," she replied.

"I understand. I'm sure you're way too smart to let anything embarrassing happen to you."

"That's not true!"

"It's fine, Hermione. Really."

"Fine! My second year of Hogwarts I brewed Polyjuice Potion and accidentally turned myself into a giant walking cat. That same year, I also had an _embarrassing_ schoolgirl crush on Gilderoy Lockhart. And that is just second year!" Marcus starting laughing, his robust laughter filled the room.

"I like to garden."

"What?"

"When I'm not playing Quidditch, I like to garden."

"You were embarrassed to admit you like to garden?"

"No, I don't believe I actually said I was embarrassed. You _assumed_ I was."

"Marcus! You bloody…._Slytherin_!" She shouted as she slapped his arm.

"Proud and true," he said, with a wink.

* * *

They both ate their share of the food when Hermione sent the tray back to the kitchen. She got out of bed, then turned to him.

"May I use your shower?" She asked.

"Of course, there are towels on the shelf."

"Excellent." Marcus watched her as she strolled into his bathroom in the corner of his bedroom.

"Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"I've changed my mind, may I use your bathtub instead?" She asked excitedly. "I can't believe the size of it!"

"Yes, the one thing I made sure of was to update and customize my bathroom. It's good for soaking after a long day of practice or whenever I have an injury."

"I see," she replied, stepping back into the bathroom. Not a second later, she hung her head out the doorway "Oh, Marcus?"

"Yes, _Hermione_?"

"Would you like to show me how you _soak _in the bathtub?" Her eyes were doe like and sparkled with a false innocence.

* * *

_**Thanks Pamela RR!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Just two more chapters after this one. Thank you so much to those who left reviews. I truly appreciate it!**_

_**Thanks again, Pamela RR.**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm sure as hell not profiting from this work.**_

* * *

**Saturday, June 2003**

Marcus's laughter echoed in the bathroom every time she moaned. His fingers were busily moving through her long soapy locks causing a variety of sounds to escape her lips. He couldn't help but to savor the feeling of having her sit between his legs while she leaned against his chest. _You're in the bathtub with Hermione Granger, who would have thought?_

"I think I know what you could do when you retire from Quidditch."

"You're personal hair washer? Doesn't sound too bad, but I'm already spoken for," Marcus replied with a gentle kiss on her neck. She moved around to face him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her brow wrinkled in confusion. Marcus took a flannel and removed the foam from her forehead before it could sting her eyes.

"This is my last year playing Quidditch. I'm planning on retiring at the end of November."

"Wow, Marcus." He could see the shock in her face. "Have you told anyone else about this? I'm sure I would have read it in the _Prophet_."

"No. I'm planning on telling my coach when my contract ends this Fall."

"Have long have you been thinking about this? It's _obvious_ how much you love playing," she said with a soft smile.

"Last year I promised myself, one more year. I'm keeping that promise." He paused for a moment. "I love Quidditch. I'm good at it and it has always been a part of my life, but I think almost eight years of playing professionally is enough." He could feel his concern about his choice seep into the warm water as Hermione smiled at him. Her smile oddly giving him reassurance that he was making the right decision. _She's gorgeous. "_I think you're going to be the only one happy for me about this."

"From the reactions I see from my friends when someone leaves a team; I can understand that." Marcus could feel her fingers as they absentmindedly traced the hair on his chest. "But...I think it's pretty amazing you're doing what _you_ want to do. Your young, you should do what makes you happy." Her eyes met his. "Wait! Is that why you had an appointment at the Department of Magical Games and Sports?

"Yes, actually," he smiled at her. I start my new job there in January. I figured I might not be playing, but I still want to be a part of it."

"That's a fantastic idea!"

"Well, despite what others may think. I do have a functioning brain." Hermione laughed.

"And the troll blood?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"I know how much you care about magical creatures, but I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm all human."

"Umm, are you sure?"

"You _wicked witch_," he said as he slapped her arse. Hermione inhaled sharply from the sting before she started giggling. His fingers started to lightly touch her ribs which caused her to wiggle on his lap.

"Marcus! That..ah..tha..tickles," she continued to laugh. Marcus moved his hands to her hips, letting her calm her breathing after his tickle session. "Perhaps there will be more lunches together at the Ministry?"

"But, what would the papers say, Hermione?" He couldn't suppress his laughter when she rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you hear? That's old news now, Marcus," she replied while moving her fingers through his wet hair. Their eyes stayed on each other as he took the flannel to wipe the foam dripping down her forehead again. "I should rinse this out."

He could feel himself getting hard as he watched her glide through the water. His eyes focused on her firm arse as it made an appearance above the water. Grabbing the spray head wrapped around the faucet; she turned it on and lifted it over her head. She stood on her knees causing the water to sit around her waist. He continued to watch as the suds dripped from her hair and down her glistening body. _Oh, Merlin! _When she opened her eyes, they locked on his. Marcus leaned back against the cold porcelain of the bathtub. A palpable silence between them. _I need her._

"Come here," he said, his voice low. Hermione moved through the water positioning herself back onto his lap, her knees on either side of his thighs. The weight from the water was pulling her hair; making it seem longer as it hung around her body. Marcus moved the long strands covering her breasts. He lowered his head, licking the drops of water that fell from her peachy nipples. One of her hands moved through his hair, while the other moved in between their bodies, stroking his hard cock underneath the warm foamy water.

"Marcus?" She breathed.

"Mmm." His mouth too busy savoring her perky nipple.

"_Fuck me_." Marcus pulled away from her with a pop and looked up into her chocolatey eyes. They were dark and her breathing was intense. He moved his hand around her neck, pulling her lower. Their lips crashed. Their kiss filled with tongues and lust. Marcus lifted Hermione moving her around, so her stomach was against the rim of the bathtub. She spread her legs further apart for him. Her head fell forward as her hands held on to the side of the tub. He rubbed the tip of his erection against her entrance, then pushed inside hard.

"Oh, fuck!", she moaned as she rocked back against him.

The sound of the water splashing and the slapping of their skin encouraged him to ram harder and harder. He bent forward to trail his lips over the column of her spine. Even from the heat they were creating, he could feel the goosebumps form on her back. He moved his hand around her hip, so his finger can rub her clit.

"How's that for you?" Marcus's other hand grabbed ahold of her wet hair causing her to arch back. "Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

"Yes! Please..._harder_," she panted. Marcus continued thrusting. Making sure his strokes were deep. He wanted to give her exactly what she asked for. He felt her pussy grow tighter around his length as if it were waiting for instructions.

"Come for me, now", he groaned, rubbing her clit faster. Hermione cried out. His eyes closed as he felt himself come undone with her. His orgasm was so intense, he lost his bearings and stumbled back into the water, taking Hermione with him.

Their bodies were still shuddering when he wrapped his arms around her in a firm embrace. The scent of bergamot and spice still lingered in the room as their breathing slowly calmed.

"I think another bath is in order." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Good thing we're already here," he replied as he kissed the top of her head.

Hermione was on his bed, relaxing in the softness of the thick duvet under her sore body. _Wonderfully sore body_. She smiled remembering not too long ago how Marcus took her in the bathtub. It was the first time he revealed he could be dominating, it was definitely a turn on. She had to clench her legs together; the thought of his calloused hands getting her excited. _Calm down, Hermione_.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Marcus as he walked into the bedroom. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. He was holding a small tray with tea and biscuits. He was also only wearing a pair of dark green plaid boxers. _Sexy_. She sat up and crossed her legs in front of her.

"You, actually," she said patting the space in front of her. "Come, sit with me." He placed the tray in front of her and sat down, crossing his legs in front of him.

"How do you take your tea?" Hermione asked with a bright smile. Marcus stared into her eyes, placing his hands on each side of her face. Their lips met halfway, touching in the most tender way. It was chaste, but heated in its own way.

"_Hermione Jean Granger_! If you don't answer me in one minute I'm coming through this bloody Floo and I won't hesitate to call a team of Aurors!"

"Harry? Fuck!" shouted Hermione as she jumped off the bed and ran out the door. In no time she was downstairs and kneeling in front of the fireplace. "Harry! I'm here! I'm so sorry!" Harry's face was looking straight at her through the hearth. His expression resembled a parent about to scold their child.

"It's _almost_ been twenty four hours since I've talked to you. I was giving you time, because I happened to have read the article this morning."

"Harry, I said I'm sorry. I should have sent you an owl or Floo called you earlier." She noticed his eyes softening. He let out a breath.

"Sorry too, love. I was just worried." The clearing of a throat stopped Harry from continuing. Hermione turned her head to see Marcus standing just out of view from the fireplace. He had a smile on his face as he handed her her wand and walked out the sitting room. She quickly cast a Muffliato. "I can see...you're okay then?" She smiled at her best friend.

"Yes...I'm...fantastic," she giggled. Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"I can't even remember the last time I heard you..._giggle_." The statement making Hermione laugh even louder. "Alright, I might as well ask." Hermione stopped laughing to focus on Harry. "Do you know when you're coming home?" Hermione shook her head. "Ok...I don't think I need to tell you, but-"

"You'll know if I need you. Can you please make sure Crooks has food and clean water?"

"He's being well taken care of, don't worry."

"Thanks Harry. How did you even know where to Floo call?" A smirk crossed the dark haired wizard's face.

"I have connections."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood-up. Before she could say goodbye Harry shouted her name.

"What?!" She asked, bending down to look at Harry. She could see her friend looking down at the floor, shaking his head.

"I think it's best that I leave first before you move again." Harry lifted his head and pointed a finger at her, moving it up and down. Hermione looked down and gasped. She grabbed the hem of the jersey, giving it her all to pull it down some.

"Bye, Hermione!" She looked to see an empty hearth. _Glad I had my knickers on! _Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and walked around the corner. Marcus was sitting on the stairs waiting for her.

"Everything okay?" He asked. A look of concern on his face.

"Yes, thank you. Harry was just checking to make sure I was...alright." Hermione walked closer to him, standing between his legs. Marcus leaned into her, placing his forehead against her stomach. His hands started to trail up the back of her legs, stopping at her thighs. The sensation was sending the sweetest tingles down her spine. Marcus moved his head up to look at her.

"Will your cat be okay?" He asked. Hermione gave him a nod. _Sweet man_.

"He's in good hands."

"Good to know." His fingers proceed to move up her thighs. Hermione could feel a flush come over her body as his fingers started to trail over the thin fabric of her knickers.

"Tea or sex?" He asked, his tone husky, but smooth as sin. Hermione could feel herself getting warm. "Miss Granger, are you blushing?" The corner of his mouth turned up. "With everything we have already done to each other-" Hermione used her foot to push him all the way back against the stairs. She stayed focused on his dark brown eyes until she noted his cock peeking through the slit of his boxers. _Don't mind if I do._

"Tea.." she said, positioning herself over him. She placed a kiss on his neck, then started to trail wet kisses over his shoulder, collarbone, then nipple. "But after I taste every part of you." Her lips carried on to their destination, moving lower and lower.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Sorry, made a mistake. Two more chapters after this one!.**_

_**Thanks again to Pamela RR.**_

* * *

**Sunday, June 2003**

"Hello"

"Hey," replied Marcus as he looked at the witch beside him. A grin spread across his face as he watched her trying to push her rambunctious brown curls away from her face. He reached over and assisted her in her endeavor. "Better?"

"Much, thank you," she said, moving closer to him and sweeping a few pieces of fringe that fell on his forehead. "How are you feeling?" Marcus continued to smile at her, as he wrapped an end of her hair around his finger.

"I feel extremely well rested, actually. How about you? How are you feeling?" Marcus can see how she was thinking about what to say. "Bored of me already?" His question not coming out as teasing as he hoped for. Her brown eyes softened as her hand cupped his cheek.

"I can't imagine ever being bored of you." Marcus had to swallow the lump in his throat. "I can't even remember the last time I had such an amazing time with someone." Marcus held on tighter to the witch and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, the day has just started," he grinned at her. Her own expression now matching his. "Would you like to spend the rest of the day with me, Miss Granger?" Hermione laughed, then lifted her head up, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"I would love to spend the rest of the day with you Mr. Flint."

"Excellent." Marcus got of bed and walked to his chest of drawers and removed some clothing.

"What's going on," asked Hermione as she sat up in bed.

"Here you go." Marcus handed her a change of clothes. "I have a few things to prepare, so please take all the time you need." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "Don't worry, we're not going far and technically not leaving the cottage. There is an extra toothbrush by the sink and a fresh towel for you." Marcus walked to the speechless witch and kissed her. He watched in amusement as Hermione moved her eyes up and down at him.

"When did you get ready?" she asked.

"I woke up about an hour ago," replied Marcus with a wink. "I wasn't sure if you preferred a bath or shower, so I went by your excitement from yesterday. The bathtub is ready for you. See you in a little while." Marcus left his bedroom and headed downstairs.

Upon entering his sitting room he heard Hermione's footsteps move across the floor and into the bathroom. _First thing first. _He collected his thoughts before throwing a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace. "12 Grimmauld Place," he called, trying to keep his voice low.

"Hello?" He heard a voice call from behind the grate.

"Umm, yes, hello, Potter. It's Marcus...Flint." Harry Potter was looking directly at him, no expression was etched on his face.

"I'm aware it is you Flint. What's wrong? Where's Hermione? Is she ok?" Harry asked. Marcus was amazed how quickly Harry's stoic expression morphed into a look of determination. He wouldn't be surprised if his wand was out and ready for the attack.

"Hold on, please," Marcus held out his hands, "_Nothing_ is wrong and Hermione is _fine_."

"Then why are you Floo calling my home?"

"I was wondering...if you can do me a favor?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Hermione is your friend and I think...I _hope_ it would be a nice gesture." Potter's eyes narrowed at him.

"Fine. What exactly do you need from me?"

* * *

As Hermione stared at her reflection a soft laugh escaped her mouth as she shook her head. Tiny love bites were sprinkled around her neck, along with her collarbone and chest. "Like bloody teenagers," she said as she stepped out of the bathroom. She put on her bra and decided that her knickers were not needed. She figured the way the last two days have been, there was no need for any kind of barrier. She used her wand to size the jeans to fit her body. The feeling of the denim against her lady bits was odd, but nothing terrible. As she placed the t-shirt over her head, her stomach started to flutter. Regardless of the clothes being clean, she could clearly smell his scent on the material. Something she didn't mind at all. _Calm yourself Hermione. You can't fall for him this fast. _She applied the same charm to the t-shirt and headed downstairs to meet Marcus.

As she walked into the kitchen she caught sight of a basket sitting on the counter.

"Ready for a change of scenery?" Hermione yelped before she was able to turn to face Marcus.

"You scared the hell out me, Marcus," she said as she caught her breath. His Slytherin smirk appeared on his face as he threw the blanket he was holding over his shoulder.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you," he laughed. Hermione turned her head away to hide the blush. She didn't want to make a "scene" due to his use of that specific term of endearment.

"So, where are we going?" Hermione asked as she turned around to once again face him.

"I'll show you." He grabbed the basket from the counter and held out his elbow for her to hold on to. She expected to feel the familiar tug of side-along apparition, but instead, Marcus walked them out the kitchen door into his garden. "I thought you might like to explore the garden for a bit and then pick some vegetables for dinner tonight." Hermione stopped as she soaked in the view around her. The gardens around the house were absolutely lovely. Thick ivy grew along the brick walls, almost reaching the top floor windows; the scent of honeysuckles also filled the air. Hermione was in awe of all the wildflowers that surrounded the cottage and the magical plants that lined the walls, neatly growing in their own stone pots.

"Marcus, this is beautiful!"

"I can't take credit for the flowers. I really just let those grow and cut them when they get out of hand; however, I take full credit for my vegetables, herbs, and fruits. I actually take care of those things. "Come," he said with a nod of his head. "I thought a picnic in the garden would be nice before I show you around." Marcus lifted the basket and moved to a small clearing near the vegetable patches. "Well, that is if you want to-" Hermione wrapped her arms around his back and squeezed him.

"I would love to help!" Marcus turned around in her arms and gave her a toothy grin. Showcasing his white, not so perfect teeth.

"Wonderful. I thought some other..._activities_ would be nice." Hermione stood on her tiptoes and folded her arms around the top of his broad shoulders. _I can't stop myself. _His lips met her halfway and their kiss was slow, but passionate. She pulled away first and smiled at him, admiring the way the late morning sun reflected in his brown eyes. _Honey colored_.

"I think that's a brilliant idea," she replied with a flick of her wand. The blanket unfolded and spread across the the soft grass. Hermione sat down and patted the space next to her. "Now, what are you feeding me today?"

Marcus laughed and sat down next to her. He removed a large platter filled with different types of cheese, crackers, prosciutto, olives, nuts, and grapes. Then, came out two glasses and a bottle of Prosecco. He held up the bottle in front of her. "To early?"

"Never," she said as she held up the two empty glasses. Marcus nodded his head in agreement and twisted the cork until the pop echoed throughout the garden. "You sure do know the way to a woman's heart, Marcus." Marcus looked at her and raised one eyebrow in question.

"Alcohol?" Hermione laughed at the exaggerated frown on his lips, placing her hand on his arm.

"No, darling," the pet name leaving her mouth before she could stop it. She cleared her throat, trying to cover her mistake, but as she watched the corner of his mouth turn up, her breath caught in her chest. "So...what other treats do you have hiding in this basket?" She asked taking a large swig of her drink.

"I figured we can grab some of the berries growing. The blackberries are ready and should be picked soon. We should-" Hermione inhaled loudly, causing Marcus to stop. "Hermione?" Her hands were covering her face while she shook her head. "Are you okay?" She felt him move to his knees and stroke her hair. "Hermione?" She raised her hand to motion to him that she was fine. Hermione exhaled, then lifted her head to look at Marcus. She could feel the onset of tears as she started laughing. _This can't be real, can it?_

"It's nothing," she said moving her hand through her hair. "It's just...where have you been, Marcus Flint?"

Marcus smiled at her then shrugged his shoulders, "Right here."

Hermione laughed while she wiped a tear from her eye. She looked down at the platter next to him and grabbed a chuck of a hard white cheese.

"Do you want to know something about me?" She asked while plopping the chuck into her mouth and chewing. Marcus followed her example, by grabbing a few pieces of cheese for himself.

"I want to know everything about you," he said. Hermione could feel her cheeks flush and it wasn't from the afternoon rays. _Merlin, damn him, he's good!_ She looked him directly in the eyes.

"I _fucking_ love cheese." Marcus's burly laughter filled the air between them causing those damn butterflies to once again flutter in her stomach. "I also have an _immense_ crush on you." This time Marcus's cheeks flushed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sunday, June 2003**

Marcus's arms were happily filled with Hermione Granger. Her back pressed against his chest and her head rested on his shoulder. The scent of his familiar shampoo filled his nose as his head laid on hers. The long day out in the sun, had drained both of them. And shortly after dinner they made their way to the sitting room and refused to leave the comfort of his oversized couch.

Hermione turned out to be an excellent assistant in the garden. He felt a sense of pride as he explained what he created in a once empty space. He could see the excitement in her face as she asked question after question about the planting schedules, specific soils, the work needed for magical versus non-magical plants. A smile appeared on Marcus's face when he recalled her trying to excuse her giddiness. She explained that she doesn't have opportunities like this in London to literally _pick_ her own food. By the time they decided to call it a day the picnic basket had to be moved into the kitchen by a Levitation Charm due to the weight.

Dinner turned out be a demonstration as he showed off his cooking skills once again. She assisted by chopping and dicing all the vegetables he needed. "_Thank our Potions class for my fantastic knife skills. It makes me not completely useless in the kitchen." _They shared a bottle of wine as they sat on the kitchen counter eating bowls of pasta primavera. As Marcus watched Hermione talk about the day, her earlier comment never left the forefront of his mind. "_I also have an immense crush on you._" The words, even through memory, still caused a pleasant ache in his chest.

"Marcus?" Hermione's voice removing him from his train of thought.

"Hum?"

"Thank you," she said as she turned around in his arms to sit up and face him. "This weekend has been truly amazing. I think this is the first time in a very long time that I didn't think about work and was able to just..._be_," she laughed.

"You don't have to thank me, Hermione." She provided him with one of her lovely smiles. "This weekend has also been great for me too. Having you here has been...perfect." He watched as her eyes brightened. She reached over, placing a kiss on his lips. The kiss became heated as Marcus bit her bottom lip; she released a whimper from her mouth. He moved his hands up and down her arms causing goosebumps to form over her soft skin. Her head tilted to the side as Marcus traced his lips along her throat. His hands made their way to the hem of her t-shirt and Hermione lifted her arms so he could easily remove it from her form. _I'll never tire of this_. She stood on her knees before him, her nipples firm as they pressed through the thin fabric of her bra. He gently pushed her, so her back was on the couch. His hands started to move again, this time to unbutton her jeans. He groaned at the view of her bare under her jeans. The small patch of her dark hair showing as he pushed the zipper down. She lifted her bum up making it easier for him to completely remove the garment. He didn't even have to touch her see the need she had for him. His cock grew hard from the feeling of his fingers sliding through her wet folds. Marcus pushed two fingers deep inside her; his thumb teasing her pearl with small circles. She moaned as she moved her hips harder against his hand.

"Let me see you, Marcus." Her tone was deep and demanding. Marcus stood on his knees and with his other hand unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down along with his underpants. He watched as her eyes grew bigger, as though she was seeing him for the first time. The view of her reaction making him feel heady. _Don't let this night end._ Her moans became louder as he started to stroke himself; using wetness from the tip of his head to lubricate the motion of his hand.

"I need you, Hermione," he whispered, stroking himself faster as he looked at the witch beneath him.

"You have me." Even in his intense passion, Marcus surprised himself by not finishing at that exact moment those words left her mouth. He removed his fingers from her, hearing a tiny sound of disappointment fall from her lips.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes to see Marcus looking down at her. His expression was filled with heat and something else she couldn't describe. She already missed the feeling of his fingers inside of her. Suddenly, Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She could feel her lungs work harder as she watched him move his wet fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean as though savoring an exquisite meal. _I'm going to die. _Hermione's body detached from her brain, roughly pushing the large wizard down on his back. Instantly, she was on top of him, fucking him, as though it would be her last time. Hermione was glad he was active since he kept the force as she felt herself getting tired. His thrusting was hitting all the right places as her body broke down with a cry of his name. Not too long after, her own could be heard throughout the sitting room.

* * *

Silence filled the room as they stayed wrapped in each others' arms. It seems their last rendezvous had made their entire weekend catch up with them. Their bodies weak but satisfied all the same.

A chime in the hallway made Hermione sit up. "What time is it?"

Marcus sat up and rubbed the face. "Midnight, I suppose."

"Damn!" Marcus watched Hermione make her way up the staircase. He could hear her footsteps move across his bedroom upstairs. He knew this time would come. It was the end of the weekend. Back to reality. Her grabbed his boxers and jeans and slipped them on as he stood from the couch. A feeling of loss already hitting him. _She can't stay forever, Marcus. _The witch in question made her way back to the sitting room, back in her black pencil skirt and blouse. "_Has it really only been two days_?" Marcus thought to himself as she approached him.

"Thank you again, Marcus...for everything," she said as a blush crept up her neck. "Um...so...I'll..._damn it_, I really don't know what to say. I've never just stayed over at a man's home like this before. You know? Even men that I was in relationships with. _Of course,_ that doesn't include Harry. I live with him and he's a man and all. But nothing like this. It's just when we met at the pub and started talking, I didn't want it to end. To be honest, it was even before that. Meeting at the Quidditch game, the letters, the surprise lunch visit. It was so lovely. Then you almost walking out." She paused and looked in his dark eyes. "I'm sorry," she laughed. "I promise you, I'm not mad, just tired. Probably will end up splinching myself when I leave."

"Do you want to see me again," asked Marcus. His expression void of any emotion.

"Um, I - "

"Yes or no"

"Yes, I want to see you again," replied Hermione.

"Good, then that's settled, isn't it?" A large smile spread across her face.

"Settled?"

"I have something to tell you and...I hope you don't think it...inappropriate." Hermione raised a curious eyebrow. "Well, before we spent our day in the garden, I reached out to Potter for a favor." Both Hermione's eyebrows had reached her hairline.

"Continue."

"Well, I guess you can say, I _assumed_ again." Hermione's head tilted to the side, her brow was furrowed with confusion. Marcus walked over to the fireplace and placed his hand on the mantle. "I thought it would make things easier if I had my Floo connected to Grimmauld Place. That way you'll be able to come by whenever you like. To be honest, I have no idea how to change the wards for you to Apparate in the cottage, so I thought of this instead. Harry was able to setup so you can come and go."

Hermione couldn't hide her shock. "Harry did this?"

"Yes. However, there is a limitation though," he said with a smirk. "Only you are able to go back and forth between Flint Cottage and 12 Grimmauld Place. I won't be able to enter your home without yours or Potter's permission. So, there's no need to worry about splinching yourself. His smirk turning into a shy smile as his eyes stayed on the witch in front of him. Hermione raised a finger to him.

"One moment, please." She grabbed her work bag and a handful of Floo Powder. "12 Grimmauld Place." The green flames surround her body before she stepped out into her sitting room.

"Hello, dear," said Theo as he sat in a wingback chair reading. She dropped her bag and held up a finger to Theo.

"One moment, please." She grabbed another handful of Floo Powder "Flint Cottage". Hermione then stepped back out into Marcus's sitting room. Her head turned to him. "You really did this?"

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to stop seeing you."

Hermione jumped into the large wizard's arms, placing a kiss on his lips. "Your assumptions are correct, Mr. Flint." Marcus hugged her tightly against his body.

"Brilliant!" He placed her gently back onto her feet. "I know it's late and you have work tomorrow, so how about you come over after and I'll have dinner ready."

"Perfect," she replied. Marcus lowered his head and placed a kiss on her lips. "Until tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and once again yelled out her destination.

"Oh! Hello...again," replied Theo with a roll of his eyes.

"Hello, Theo," she replied, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Where's Harry?"

"It's past midnight, dear. He's fast asleep."

"Why aren't you asleep."

"It's only past midnight, dear." A small smile tugged at her mouth as she rolled her eyes this time at Theo. "My, my."

"What?"

"Don't you look..._glowing_." Hermione sat down in the chair across from her friend. "Harry already told me everything he knows and from the looks of it. It appears you had a _nice_ long weekend.

"Yes," she exhaled with a smile on her lips. "But it couldn't last forever, could it? Back to reality tomorrow or in five hours, I suppose."

"Who says it can't last forever, Hermione? Who says that you have to go back to reality?"

"Spoken by someone who's probably never had to work a day in his life." Theo smiled.

"Oh, I do enjoy your cheekiness, dear. However, I am just referring to the fact that you're an adult and you can do whatever the bloody hell you want. And by the look on your face, I know you don't want to be here or back at your shite job tomorrow." Hermione looked at her hands that were folded in lap.

"You're right, but I have responsibilities and-"

"I'll make sure the boy-who-lived sends an owl to your supervisor in the morning. Looks like your coming down with a cold," said Theo as he started to read the book that was open on his lap. Hermione stood up and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder.

"Thank you, Theo. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. Theo didn't reply to her comment. He simply took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles.

* * *

Marcus had just finished putting the dishes away when he heard the roar of the fireplace. He walked around the corner and there standing in his sitting room was none other than Hermione Granger. Marcus rushed over to the brunette witch, an unsettling feeling filling his chest.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" His hands resting on her shoulders. "What's wrong?" Marcus stared into her eyes, waiting for some kind of response from her.

"I thought really hard about this and I don't want to meet you for dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh, umm. That's fine. Maybe another time?"

"I don't think so." Marcus lowered his head, feeling the lead form in his stomach. He knew in the end, that it was too good to be true. "You see. I'd much rather have breakfast in the morning with you." Marcus's brown eyes met hers of the same color. Before he could respond Hermione jumped onto the masculine wizard, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist, as their lips crashed into each other.


	11. Chapter 10

**Friday, June 2008**

Leaning on the doorframe of his son's nursery, Marcus observed as his wife lightly move her fingers through their son's curly hair. It has become a nightly ritual for her to watch their son sleep before they retired for the night. As he looked at her, it was still hard to believe that she was his and he was hers. She happily accepted his proposal about a week after their first weekend together. However, she was clear, that he would have to wait until she was ready. Luckily for him, she was ready the following Friday during her lunch hour. He received an owl earlier that day to meet her in the Ministry Atrium. When they bypassed her office and went directly to the Minister For Magic's office, he should have known something was going on. Potter and Weasley were next to Shacklebolt just staring at him. Harry was stoic and Weasley had looked to be the color of his hair. Hermione explained that everything was going so well, why wait? He thought it was a brilliant idea and why question the brightest witch of their generation?

"He's so beautiful," she whispered to him next to Hugo's crib. Her affectionate voice removing him from his memories.

"He is."

"Why are you standing over-" The sound of the Floo was heard, before Hermione could finish.

"Right on time," replied Marcus with a smirk. Hermione looked at Marcus with concern in her eyes, then worry as Harry stepped into the bedroom.

"Harry? What's wrong? What happened?" Hermione whispered as she moved towards her best friend. Harry turned to look at Marcus.

"Everything ready, Flint?"

"It is," replied Marcus, holding up an overnight bag and placing it over Harry's shoulder. Hermione could only watch as Harry walked over to her son and gently picked him up. He finally looked at Hermione and grinned.

"Theo and I are going to be taking care of little _Harry _for the whole weekend. That way you and Flint could have a celebratory shag-a-thon." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at Harry and then at her husband.

"When was this decided?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Marcus asked me last month." Hermione turned to face her husband, who was sporting a perfect Slytherin smirk on his face.

"Harry," she pleaded.

"Hermione, little Harry is going to be fine. I've taken care of my Godson loads of times."

"I know that Harry, but I don't want to impose on you and Theo."

"Love, Theo created a whole agenda for the next two days. We also have Teddy this weekend too." Harry shook his head. "It's going to be bloody hell, but I've been through worse."

"Are you sure, Harry?" She asked again in a hushed voice.

"You deserve some time with your husband..._alone_." Hermione smiled and hugged her best friend. She placed a kiss on his cheek, then lowered her head and placed several feather light kisses on her son.

"Finished?" Harry asked with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Oh, shut it," said Hermione, as she slapped his arm.

"Hey! Watch it. I'm holding a baby here." Harry turned to face Marcus. "Now, it's your turn to wish little Harry goodnight."

"Potter, when are you going to accept that your Godson's name is _not_ Harry?"

"Probably, never. Besides lots of people go by their middle name."

"His middle name is Marcus, Potter."

"That can always change. I have connections." Marcus shook his head at Harry, then lowered his head down to brush a gentle kiss on his son's cheek.

"Thank you, Potter." He waved at the couple before turning towards the doorway.

"Oh and by the way." Harry turned around. "Hermione, your legs still look amazing," he said with a wink. Hermione looked down at the old jersey.

"Go already," replied Marcus, pointing his thumb towards the door. Harry's chuckle was heard all the way downstairs before the Floo was activated. Hermione walked over to Marcus and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So, is the plan to feed me and ravish me all weekend?"

"Exactly, love," replied Marcus as he placed tiny kisses on his wife's neck. "Where should we start first?"

"Honestly?" Marcus stopped his kisses and looked into her eyes. A smile etched on his face.

"Sleep it is, Mrs. Flint." He picked his wife up bridal style and headed to their bedroom.

"Wonderful," said Hermione. "Because I'm going to need all the rest I could get before you shag me on the kitchen floor tomorrow morning, then on the bed, then in the bathtub, then on the stairs, then the bed again, then the couch. I'm exhausted just thinking about it." Marcus's robust laughter filled their bedroom as he placed his wife in bed.

"Oh, I'm sure we will be able to revisit every memory this weekend." Marcus crawled into bed and embraced Hermione tightly. Hermione turned her head to look at her husband as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm so happy Harry convinced me to go to that Quidditch match. I can't imagine what my life would be like now if I didn't go." Marcus pulled Hermione closer to him, their foreheads touching.

"But you did. So why dwell on the what ifs?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from kissing his lips.

"You truly are a wonderful man, Marcus Flint."

"Yes, because I have a wonderful woman who brought that out in me." Marcus placed a tender kiss on his wife's lips. "Now, go to sleep, we have a long weekend ahead of us."

"You're right and the perfect opportunity for Harry's wish to come true."

"What do you mean?"

"Another baby boy to call Harry, of course."

"And if we have a girl." Hermione exhaled, then shut her eyes.

"Then Harrietta it is." The sound of Marcus's laugh was the last thing she heard before sleep took her away.

**THE END**

* * *

**_And so my journey into fluffy smut land ends. Thank you to Pamela RR for all your help with this story. I truly appreciate all you do. And last but not least, a huge thank you to everyone who is following, reading, and read. Your support makes me warm and giddy._**

**_I will begin posting new chapters of A Hands on Approach. A word of warning, it ain't gonna to be fluffy (maybe a little). Smutty, yes. I'm going to take a journey into the darker side of my imagination. If you're interested, please come along. _**

**_Laters!_**

**_Mel C._**


End file.
